Ultear's Restart
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: When Ultear sacrifices her self to stop the Dragons she over powers the last ages spell and ends up in the past she now has a chance to go with her mother instead of joining grimor heart
1. The Restart

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 1: The Restart

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

* * *

_Time is free,but it's priceless. _

_You can't own it,but you can use it._

_You can't keep it,but you can spend it._

_Once you lost it you can never get it back._

_Or...so you think_

_THE RUINS OF CROCUS JULY 7TH X791 12:00 AM_

The battle with the dragons was a losing one,the dragon slayers were doing there best to hold back the dragons but they just couldn't kill one the dragons were to strong and they were to weak from the 'Grand Mage Games', the mages defending the city were dropping left and right,and right now only one Mage had a idea on how to stop them and that was kill the present version of Rogue.

"Killing him is the only..." Ultear trailed off as she Tried to think it over as her bangs hid her eyes

'_In order to make the world return to the way it was...Rogue must die!_' Ultear thought then a image of Natsu appeared

'_If we kill him...Then we'll be the ones who have strayed off the path not him!_' The image of Natsu said forcefully then Ultear fell to her knees

"This is...The real me..." Ultear trailed off as she stared at the ground

'_In that moment...I froze...I couldn't do it...But that's not the problem here...I was about...to kill a INNOCENT HUMAN BEING!_' When Ultear thought that she had lost all hope for her self and she started to tremble as she brought her right hand up and looked at it

'_After every thing I still haven't changed not one bit all I've done is...is just play in the light and went home to the darkness._' Ultear thought as she clenched her right hand into a fist

'_My sins as a which can't be clean off that easily._' Ultear thought as she looked up into the sky and let her tears fall down her face

'_I no longer have the right...to live_.' Ultear thought as she closed her eyes and tighten her resolve and remembered something from when she just turned 13 and was looking threw the books on grimoire hearts airship studding her **Ark Of Time Magic**

_Flash Back Grimoire Heart Airship_

A thirteen year old Ultear was looking threw some books on Ark Of Time at a desk in the library of the air ship

"Quite a amazing feat for you to gather so many books about time magic." Master Hades said as he walked up from behind Ultear.

"Master Hades I didn't know you returned." Ultear said as she kneeled

"You don't have to kneel." Hades said as he looked down at the young girl in front of her

"Master you once told me about a 'magic to recover ones lost happiness'." Ultear said as she stood up.

"**Ark Of Time?**" The old man inquired as he watched the girl stand up

"I was finally able to find something about by comparing this book and the old myrdian scrips and found this." Ultear said as she picked up a book from the desk she was sitting at and showed hades

"**Last Ages** you mustn't use that spell." Hades said

"Why master I'm ready to do anything I'm ready to start over I can bring back time and start over so why this what I was looking for!" Ultear yelled

"Because you must pay the price to use Last Ages. When the user use that spell it brings back time but at the cost of their time." Hades explained

"Their time..?" Ultear trailed off and asked Very confused

"At the cost of the users life you can bring back time but it's undetermined by how much depending on user it will differ but it will cost you your life if you use that spell it is a spell of taboo so is that the world your looking for?" Hades inquired

"It's...Not." Ultear said as she looked down in shame

_Flash Back End_

'_Now I want that world._' Ultear thought as she placed her hands on the ground and let her magic power surge

"If the world can go back to normal by me sacrificing my life then so be it I will pay that price!" Ultear screamed as her veins started to bulge out all over her body

'_Please..bring the world back to when the gates were opened_.' Ultear begged in her head

"**LAST AGE'S**!" Ultear yelled as she looked back up in the sky and a aurora of magic power and different colors shot out from her body and headed straight for the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ultear screamed out in pain as she was sucked up with the aurora if magic power.

_Country of Seven September 1st X774 1:00 Pm_

"H-How could you replace me mom?" A 10 year old Ultear asked as she watched her mother Ur talk with a 8 year old Gray and Lyon from a hill little bit away grabbing a tree tear threatening to spill down her face as the snow gently fell

"F-Fine i'll leave and i'll never comeback!" Ultear yelled quietly as she turned around to leave but then a aurora erupted in the sky casing it to darken making every one in seven look up to see the marvelous event

"Wow so pretty." Ultear said in amazement then the aurora the burst downwards towards Ultear the little girl's eyes widen when she saw it coming for her then ne it hit her

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The little girl screamed in agony as the blast hit her. If you were looking at it from the outside you would of saw a ghost like older version of Ultear being fuse with the little Ultear. When the fusion stop it sent out a giant shock wave as the sky lighten up back to its grey clouds

"What the hell was that?!" Gray yelled as he got up from the shock wave that had knocked him, his is rival, and there master over

"I don't know come on let's go check it out." Ur said as she got up and ran over to were the shock wave went off as they walked up they saw a small crater with a little girl in it

"I-it c-can't be." Ur sutured as she got to the edge of the crater and got a good look at the little girl's face and tears threaten to spill from her eyes

"Do you know that girl master?" Lyon asked

"Yea I do it's my daughter Ultear." Ur said as she wiped away her tears she but that only made them fall.

"WHAAAAAT!" Gray and Lyon yelled.

Hades was wrong about the spell Last Ages it doesn't kill them it merely sends the person back to when they made a decision that had the most affect on there life,the person who uses the spell retains all of there memories from there past life but not there power,now let's see what will happen to Ultear now will she stay with her mother or Weill she run away and go back to Grimoire Heart

* * *

**And done with the first chapter to my brand new story I hope it was interesting for you so this one of my 8 new fics I want to right so this one may not be updated as quickly as my other ones so I'm warning you in advance so you don't get pissed at me so any way drop me a fav a follow and a review see ya around ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**

**Also that litte quote at the beginning is from Harvey MacKay I added the last part 'Or so you think' **


	2. The Reunion

**Ultear's Restart**

Chapter 2: The Reunion

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also my grammar is hopefully better,getting better,and not stayed at the crappy way it was when I started. Any way I hope this story has caught your eye and I'm sorry for not updating this one quickly its just I'm trying to be fair to all my fic's and not focus on just one any way if you have any questions about this fic well you'll just have to wait and see and yes I'm talking to you guest reviewer who has no name your questions will be answered soon so ya and also no flames please you don't have to be a faggot and say stuffs sucks in a review if you do t like some thing in use fic just stop reading it and move on to the next one. Any way sorry for my rambling let's get this party started ;}**

* * *

___The Best Thing About The Future Is That It Comes One Day At A Time_

___-Abraham Lincoln  
_

___Ur's house September 1st X774 1:30 Pm_  


"Master is that really your daughter?" Lyon asked Ur as he watched Ur put Ultear in Ur's bed.

"Yes Lyon she really is my Ultear." Ur said as she closed the door to her room quietly so she wouldn't wake Ultear up.

"Ok I believe you master." Lyon sighed having faith in his master which Ur just ruffled his hair.

"Where's Gray?" Ur asked after she finished ruffling Lyons hair.

"In the kitchen getting some food." Lyon answered

"I guess it is about lunch time how about I make you guys some lunch then when Ultear wakes up will ask her question's ok?" Ur said

"Fine master but I thought you said she was dead?" Lyon asked

"Yea I did but seeing her knowing that she is alive breathing in that room...so don't worry like I said when she wakes up will ask her question's." Ur said as she and Lyon walked away from her room.

"Fine."

_Ur's room_

"Ugh...what...happened?" Ultear said as she woke up and her eyes fluttered open as she grabbed her forehead with her right arm as she sat up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ultear said then she notice her voice sounded diffrent." I don't sound right!" Ultear exclameid as she looked herself over she and noticed her big bust was gone.

"What the hell happen to my boobs!" Ultear exclaimed standing on the bed that's when she noticed she was smaller.

"What the hell happen to me?" Ultear asked her slef as she looked over to her left and looked into the mirror on the dresser to her left and stared at the image she saw and her jaw dropped.

"Ok ok don't freak out dont freak out." Ultear told herself as she noticed that she was in a house she still hade enough sense not to scream in some else house that she didn't bo owned."This must be a after affect of Last ages." Ultear mussed thinking rationally well she wasn't wrong. Ultear noticed a newspaper on the dresser.

"Ok maybe I can figure out if my spell worked and how long it's been." Ultear said as she got off the bed and relaized that she was as tall as the dresser it self.

"Damn this small body." Ultear cursed as she put her hand on the dresser and she searched for the paper blindly.,when she felt it she grab it and looked straight for the date. When she found the date she was horrifed at what she found.

"Wensday Septmeber 1st X-X7-774." Ultears eyes widen ad she dropped the paper.

"I'm in the past." Ultear said slowly as she looked out the window and saw snow gently falling to the ground

"If I'm in the past Last Ages must of some how brought me back and punt me in my." Ultear trailerd of trying to think how old she was. "I guess I'm 10 years old again. Hades was wrong about Last Ages." Ultear mussed as she thought of hades being wrong

"I gotta figure out were the hell I am." Ultear said as she went over to newspaper in the ground and look for were the she might be and spotted the name of the countey she was in.

"If I'm in Seven and if the dates correct then...mom's still alive." Ultear said as her little eyes grew wide and a small smile came on her lips

"I have to find her." Ultear said as she through the newspapers in the air and ran for the door but she tripped over her own two feet and face planted on the ground.

"Owww...im not use to moving like this any more." Ultear said as she looked up and rubbed her fore head and looked at the ground. While rubbing her head she heard the door to the room open,Ultear looked up and saw her mother looking down at her with wide teary eyes.

"Hi mom." Ultear said with a small smile as the conner of her eyes started to get misty as she looked up at her teary eyed mother

"ULTEAR!" Ur shouted while tears streamed downed her face as she scooped her daughter up in a bone crushing hug while barring Ultear in her giant bust.

"Mom… boobs… can't breathe." Ultear croaked out before Ur released her sheepishly, the young Milckovich gasped for air after being released from the suffocating confines of Ur's large breasts.

"Sorry." Ur said sheepishly as she got down on her knees.

"I've missed you mom." Ultear said slowly as she got back the air in her lungs.

"I've missed you too Ultear." Ur said with tears of joy streaming down her face as she thought Ultear was not going to recognize her. This time instead of a bone crushing hug it was a nice soft hug from both parties. Gray and Lyon watched from the door way with a smile on both there faces as they watched the little family reuinoin infront of them.

_5 Minutes later_

"Gray Lyon this is my daughter Ultear." Ur reintroduced Gray and Lyon to Ultear who choose to act like she didn't know them. They also ha moved into the living room of Ur's little house.

"Its nice to meat you both." Ultear siad with a happy smile as she tried to play off like she didn't know them well she really didnt know Lyon but she knew Gray well enough.

"Its nice to meet you too Ultear." Lyon said and Gray nodded in agreement. Ultear was hoping this wasn't some dream and this was real. When she was on the run with Jellal and Meredy she would some timed fantasies what it would've bin like if she grew up with Gray,Lyon, and her mother instead of running away that day and now that was coming true.

"Mom do these two live here?" Ultear questioned her mother already knowing the answere to her question. Ultear looking up at her mom who was standing behind her.

"Yes they do sweetie there my students I'm teaching them **Ice Magic**." Ur answered.

"Thats cool can you teach me how to use Ice Magic to mom?" Ultear asked if this was real she would love to be trained by her mother and learn with Gray and Lyon and upstage them if she could since she's already pretty adapt in **Ice Make**.

"Of corse I will but I will not be giving you any special treatment just because your my daughter." Ur said as she saw the fire in Ultears eyes she was hoping that Ultear would want to learn **Ice Make Magic** from her.

"Good I was hoping you wouldn't I wouldn't learn anything if you took it easy on me." Ultear said with a wink to her mother as Ur just smiled at her while Gray and Lyon were happy for there master that she got her daughter back.

* * *

**I Know this was a small chapter next one is going to be longer and sorry that Ultear was a little occ in this but I thought it would be funny to see her act when she found out that her big ass boobs were gone and I pictured this happing so yea any way I hope you Loke this chapter the next one will be better so review follow and fav**

**(Put on epic music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE ****PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
